


Sunset Curve

by carterhack



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, alex and luke are exes, and boys having issues, bobby is a huge asshole, just boys being boys, there is some very subtle hinted at luke and reggie?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carterhack/pseuds/carterhack
Summary: Like all bands, Sunset Curve had issues. They could probably work it out as long as they stick together.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	Sunset Curve

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: homophobia tw (use of a homophobic slur, dw i can reclaim it), violence tw (there is like,, one punch and some blood), alcohol mention tw, food mention, there are also some curse words

Playing together was electrifying. They were on stage, making music that spoke to people. They were all connected as one band, and everyone in the crowd always got super into it. It was like when they were performing, they were one cohesive unit. They weren’t Luke, Reggie, Alex, and Bobby. They were Sunset Curve. They planned on making it big. They were going to make it big. Although these plans were set and stone in the bands’ minds, that didn’t stop them from thinking about the band’s issues. With the amount of baggage they had who knew how long they’d be famous before their disastrous Beatles-Esque breakup. 

  
“Sorry I’m late,” Alex walked in the garage dejectedly, slumping himself down on his seat, tossing a bag, seemingly filled with clothes, onto the floor with a huff. “Got caught up.” His eyes were puffy and red like he’d been crying. Luke inhaled and Reggie stepped closer to him before Luke stopped him, holding up a finger.

“What happened?” He asked Alex, looking over to him from the table. Alex looked up and he nodded, a sad smile played out across his face. He leaned forward and opened up his bag, pulling out his drumsticks.

“Nothing, I just…” He shook his head, fixing his hat. “Nothing. Are we ready to start?” Bobby, rather quiet since Alex had come into the room, spoke up.

“Yeah, let’s go,” He said and Luke shot him a threatening look before looking back at Alex. 

“Was it your parents?” Luke asked, his grip tightening around the pen he was using to write a bit before he arrived. Alex just shrugged and gave a small nod.

“It’s fine, though,” He said. “I’m just gonna crash here for a little while.” Luke nodded and stepped closer to him. Bobby cleared his throat.

“Can we rehearse now? We got a gig this weekend,” He said impatiently, rolling his eyes. Reggie stared at Bobby then back at Luke. Waiting.

“What the fuck?” Luke turned around, looking at him. “Give it a minute, man.” Yep, there it was, Reggie thought. This was kind of a normal occurrence since Alex came out, anyway. Bobby and Luke argued before, obviously, but not like this. Ever since Alex came out it had gotten worse, and Reggie wasn’t even sure how they still tolerated each other enough to stay in the band together. Alex and Reggie took Luke's side, of course. In the beginning, Reggie even backed Luke up during the arguments, but now things got too heated and personal for him to just join in.

“I’m not gonna stop rehearsal because he,” Bobby motioned towards Alex. “Made a mistake.”

“Made a mistake?” Shit. Luke dropped the pen he was holding, taking a step forward. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“He wouldn’t be fighting with his folks if he wasn’t gay,” Bobby said it like it was obvious. Alex inhaled and Reggie walked over to him, standing beside him silently, giving him a quizzical look as if to ask if he were okay. Alex just sighed. 

“What the fuck, Bobby?” Luke seethed. “He didn’t choose to be gay. And there’s nothing fuckin’ wrong with it. We already discussed this.” Bobby seemed more bored than anything like he was simply annoyed by this conversation. That got Luke madder. 

“Look, I already said I was fine with it as long as he didn’t try anything on us, but I’m not letting the fact that he’s a fag interrupt rehearsal — ” Luke had probably never moved that fast in his life, but within a second his fist was on Bobby’s mouth and Bobby was jumping back, blood gushing from his teeth.

“What the fuck!” Bobby screamed, looking at him. Luke waited for a moment as if waiting for him to fight back, and when he didn’t Luke shook his head and picked up his jacket. 

“We’re all gonna go out for a bit and when we come back, you’re gonna apologize and we’re gonna rehearse,” Luke said, turning away, followed by a shocked Reggie and Alex. Luke and Bobby argued a lot, but it had never gotten physical before. Still, the group knew that Bobby would apologize begrudgingly and they’d all come together again. Bobby didn’t have a band without them, and they didn’t want to change their sound and member count before they got big. 

After the fight, the three boys left and went on a walk. They mostly stayed silent, aside from Reggie asking, in a quiet voice, if Alex was okay. Alex just nodded and the three of them continued to walk in silence before coming up to a park. Luke kicked a rock before walking over to the swingset, sitting down. The two boys followed suit, all looking out into the dark. They always felt more connected when it was just the three of them. It was kind of unexplainable, but they felt like something was pulling them together. Like it was fate that they were all friends. Not that any of them would admit that. Albeit they were a pretty close group of friends, that was still a little corny for even them to say out loud. 

"Why don't we just kick him out?" Reggie finally spoke up, turning to Luke. "We can make it without him."

"I want to, but-" Luke started, but he was suddenly cut off by Alex. 

"No," He said, shaking his head firmly. "Trios never work out, we already know that. We can just play with him until we find someone better." The other two boys looked over at him then looked at each other knowingly. Reggie leaned over and put a hand on his shoulder briefly before pulling it away.

“As soon as we make it big we’ll drop him,” Reggie said in a joking manner, but there was a sense of seriousness behind the words that made the other two boys nod. 

“Hey, what are you guys doing tonight?” Alex asked, twisting on the swing whilst looking at them.

“Staying at the garage,” Luke said casually, causing the other two boys to look at each other. Their friend wasn’t the best when it came to showing emotion. He didn’t like letting on how much he was hurting, but the other two boys knew him well enough to know. 

“I think I’m gonna, too,” Reggie said, kicking his feet back and pushing forward. 

“You sure?” Alex asked. 

“Yeah,” He nodded. “My parents kept fighting before I left anyway.” He shrugged. Alex looked at both of them for a moment before smiling.

“I’m glad we have each other,” He said, his voice filled with emotion.

“Don’t get emotional on us,” Reggie chuckled.

“I’m not that emotional,” Alex argued.

“You are,” Luke smiled. “But it’s fine, one of us has to be.” Reggie nodded in agreement, and they all looked at each other quietly like they were sharing their thoughts without saying anything. They sat there in silence for a few more moments before Alex stood up.

“We should probably head back,” He said, shivering slightly. He had forgotten to bring a jacket when they all left so suddenly. “It’s getting cold, and we really should rehearse.” Luke agreed hesitantly before standing up. Reggie swang back, gaining momentum before he leaped forward, diving into the sand. Luke rolled his eyes and pulled Reggie up by his hood. Reggie laughed and shoved Luke away. They pushed each other for a little bit, both laughing. They pulled away, after a couple more shoves, Luke’s arm around Reggie’s shoulder. Alex watched them. They all started walking back towards the garage, and Luke pulled away from Reggie. Reggie walked on ahead of them, and Luke fell back with Alex. He silently removed his jacket, handing it over to Alex.

“I’m fine,” Alex said quietly, looking ahead of them. Luke rolled his eyes and placed it around the other boy’s shoulders.

“I don’t really care,” Luke said, and Alex chuckled softly. He still wasn’t completely sure how to act around Luke. Things had been weird between them for a little while, but now it was a lot better.

Last year, before Alex had come out to anyone else, he came out to Luke. It was kind of an accident, but it ended up changing their whole dynamic. At first, Luke was just fine with it. He was supportive. Then, however, everything got different. He started asking more questions, questions like “how did you know?” It was strange, at first, but the two of them started to get closer. They didn’t tell their other bandmates, of course, or anyone else for that matter. One thing led to another, these being a couple of clumsy kisses and late-night talks about sexuality. It was new and different and strange. It was their little secret, and Alex wondered if that’s the reason it didn’t work out. Realistically, there were many reasons it didn’t work out. However, the ruling from Luke was that he simply was too confused about the whole sexuality thing. It ended up being fine, though. They still had their friendship, and everything was falling back to normal. Alex eventually did come out, and aside from his parents, it was kind of going good. His bandmates knew, and Reggie and Alex were completely okay with it. No one still knows about Alex and Luke, but it isn’t Alex’s place to talk about. Luke had a lot to deal with, and Alex knew that him figuring out his sexuality wasn’t high on the list compared to the other stuff he had going on. 

* * *

Practice went as well as anyone could have expected. There were a lot of subtle remarks thrown around, and Bobby ended it early to go to “tend to his wound.” The three others practice more for a little bit before giving up, deciding to just order a pizza and hang out for a bit before they go to bed. They took out all the blankets and pillows they had in different parts of the garage for when they stayed over, which was quite often nowadays. 

When the pizza arrived, the three of them were already laying around with their stuff set up. Alex was perched on the couch in the pajamas he brought, Luke was still wearing his outfit from earlier, and Reggie had on a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt, both of which were from Luke’s clothing pile since Reggie hadn’t brought any of his own clothes.

“You boys ready for tomorrow?” Luke said enthusiastically as he set the box down, Reggie immediately swooping in to grab a slice.

“Hell yeah,” Reggie nodded, his mouth already full of pizza. Alex laughed and reached in to grab his own slice. 

“We’ve played at the Merlin already before,” Alex pointed out, shifting from where he sat to grab a napkin. He was drinking a water bottle, but he noticed the other two were passing a can of beer back in fourth, subtly. Alex didn’t break the rules nearly as much as those two and for some reason, they thought that meant hiding whenever they did anything bad from him. Or, maybe they were just hiding the fact that they were sharing it. Alex looked at them knowingly before shaking his head. He wasn’t going to get into all that right now, or ever. Whatever they were doing was just another complicated aspect of their band. 

“Still,” Luke leaned back, looking off wistfully. “It’s a big crowd, and it’s a good step towards our goal.”    
  


“Yeah,” Reggie said, nodding. “Then we’ll be super famous and have tons of hot chicks.” He looked at Alex.

“And hot dudes,” He noted, looking down as if he were thinking hard about something. Alex stared at him quizzically before Luke spoke up again.

“And we’ll get to share our music,” He said. “Which is why we’re doing all this.” Sharing their music was the main goal of it all, but they all just loved making music together. It was important to them that they stick together, despite the flaws of their group. Yeah, they had issues. Alex laid down, looking over at Reggie and Luke, watching them share a beer and discuss the future. They all had things they were all dealing with. They were three seventeen-year-old kids with rocky home lives, and none of them really knew where they stood in the world other than the fact that they had to be together. Although they were all still young, they had a drive and a passion. They knew what they wanted to do and who they wanted to do it with, and that pushed them forward. Regardless of what was going to happen with Sunset Curve, they were always going to have that. They were always going to have each other. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello :) please leave a comment if you liked it! i procrastinated a lot of school work to write this. I'm also currently working on like,, a handful of jatp fics rn because that's just the point in my life that I am at. as usual, if you wanna check out my other socials to just,, check them our or if you have any fic ideas you want to message me, here they are:
> 
> twitter: dociouslystupid  
> tumblr: himboreggie


End file.
